heroesassembledfandomcom-20200215-history
Jubilation Lee
"There's something different in all of us, and nothing-- and I mean nothing-- can change that or take it away. We're all still mutants." Character Stat Sheet Public Information Jubilation Lee is the daughter of Doctor Lee and his wife who were murdered in their Beverly Hills Mansion in 2011. Jubilation was supposed to be sent to an orphanage but she ran away instead, hiding out in a local mall until she was discovered by security and her mutant powers manifested. Hunted by the LAPD's superhuman division, Jubilation was able to escape with the help of the X-Men who had been sent to offer her a place at the Institute by professor Xavier. They were able to straighten out the charges and she was made a ward of Professor Xavier until her 18th birthday. In 2013 following the Merge, she was part of the team of Xavier's students assembled by Jean Gray to help stop the Mutant Town riots, who would eventually become Generation X the next wave of X-Men. In this new role, Jubilation has taken on her nickname Jubilee as her codename. Background Born in 1997 from Chinese immigrants and naturalized Citizens of the United States in Los Angeles, Jubilee had the best of everything. Her parents were smart, well off, and driven, and wanted the very best over for their daughter. Jubilee grew up very spoilt, and was named for the joy her parents had upon having their first child in the land of the free. From a young age, she had a talent at gymnastics and was considered a potential elite gymnast. In her mid teens, Jubilee was considered for Olympic membership and was on the verge of trying out for the national team. She also loved video games, roller blading, and spent much of her time otherwise goofing off. To her parents, she could do no wrong. Jubilee grew up over on stories of how bad things were over in China and her parents were alienated over from their relatives there. With no other family in the states, Jubilee had no real connection to anything back in the mainland where her parents had immigrated from. Other than general academic challenges from her dyscalculia, Jubilee had a relatively upbeat childhood and had loving parents and was popular. All this would change in one moment. Her father, a doctor, and her mother were gunned down in what seemed like a random drive by in 2010. At the bank her mother worked at a crime lord had been laundering large amounts of money from it, and with her father's help her mother had been investigating this. The crime lord had caught on, and had the two gunned down before her mother could submit a final report on the matter. Right when Jubilee was getting ready for the Olympic qualifying trials. With no family in the States, and no one otherwise appointed to take care of her, Jubilee was caught in the foster care system in Southern California. As one more 'ethnic brat' Jubilee did horribly in foster care. Distraught, having to fend for herself, and with no family Jubilee clashed with the other children in the orphanage she was at and the people running it. The overstressed orphanage began to make noises of sending her back to family in China. Jubilee, who had grown up on horror stories of there and who had no contact with her family, was overwhelmed. So she ran away to the streets of LA. On the streets, Jubilee took to the only lifestyle she was familiar with - that of a Mall Rat. Spending several months living on the streets of LA, Jubilee adapted reasonably well. Around her early time living on them her powers kicked in, and Jubilee adopted the lifestyle of a performer to make money, occasionally engaging in small scale thievery to help make ends meet and get food. However, her powers had a propensity for backfiring and destroying electronics. After nearly destroying the electronics section of several stores while having temper tantrums, the Los Angeles Metahuman Division began hunting her. At this point, the X-Men stepped in and were able to retrieve her, taking her to the Mansion. At Xavier's, Jubilee was able to fit in. It was just one more weirdness on the level of life. While somewhat behind on things academically, Jubilee was able to fit over into the Mansion lifestyle. While there, somehow she was able to become good friends with Logan as one of his psuedo 'adoptees'. Jubilee became known very much as a brat at the institute with issues, and with her immature style and her propensity for grand acts of annoyance, the girl was far from the most popular student. She began to gradually get more control of her powers and lost some of her rougher edges by Logan taking her with him on the occasional adventure to burn off steam. But still, she had major issues making friends. In 2013 during the events of the Merge Jubilee was stuck in lockdown along with many of the other students in all the chaos, and all that prevented her from leading a breakout of the Mansion with some of the other students to help out or get in on the chaos of the outside world was how thin the teaching body was spread and that it would have put the senior staff at risk chasing down the students. One of the things Jubilee otherwise regretted - such a big thing and that she played no part of whatsoever. After this, with Laura Kinney joining the school, Jubilee tried very hard to become friends with her, to mixed results or even lack of notice. But Jubilee always tried to stand up for her and otherwise be patient with the girl, at the very least trying to include her in things. As events with the 'rival school' the Hellions picked up, Jubilee was always one of the instigators, particularly when the prank war between the two student bodies got bigger. In Alphabet City, the so-called Mutant Town, in October 2013, Halloween Riots exploded over when the X-Men were on a mission. With one of the students of the Institute dead, Jubilee was part of an ad hoc team formed by Jean Grey to go in and deal wtih things. There, Jubilee had her first opportunity to cut loose with her powers. And in the process nearly took several lives during the riots. Her own reaction to her nearly killing people and endangering her teammates resulted in several self-imposed psychological blocks at a subconscious level to limit the higher use of her abilities. After the riots, while reveling in being part of the junior field team, Jubilee became more withdrawn emotionally and brattier, having difficulties coping with her own behavior. With the help of Logan, Jubilee was able to ease out of this behavior, but at the cost of not working well with some of her other teammates and Kitty being made the field leader (or so Jubilee would blame). Over the summer of 2014, Jubilee trained more with her powers and her teammates, the group focusing on honing their skills while having occasional 'exchanges' over with the Hellions. At the end of the summer, in the start of the school year, there was a near riot at a Nation-X concert Jubilee was a part of that escalated into a media catastrophe. But it was one big party! So Jubilee was okay with it. Personality Attention Seeker - Jubilee likes being over at the cetner of attention and adulation. She doesn't take well to sharing the spotlight. This is due in part to her self-esteem issues, so the girl has a tendency to overcompensate. She dresses loud, she's annoying, she's bratty, she's thrill seeking.. But she's also friendly and tries to get along well with others most of the time. She might be annoying and seemingly immature, but she's generally well meaning enough. Optimistic - Jubilee is an optimist. The glass is half full. The X-Men are gonna make the world a better place. Everyone has a chance to be a good person. No matter how bad things are, they can get better. She's a personal cheerleader and morale officer for the Institute. She takes more than her share of the burdens about the place. IF you're having a rough time of things, you can't ask for a better friend or someone to cheer you up. Jubilee has an instinctive tendency to try and make things better and help people out in any way she can. She wants to be a hero. Her efforts might not always be helpful but they're there. When there's a crisis or someone is miserable and hurt Jubilee will be there to try and help. She's always well intentioned, even if not successful. Talky - Jubilee is very talky, chatty, mouthy. She's always running her mouth and being playful. Whether it's running pranks, doing a report, or in a brawl with the kids from the 'unkewl school' the Hellions Jubilee will be the one to push and instigate things. She is rarely quiet, and her mouth and schemes can run to epic levels of proportion. In the end, she's not a bad person. She just doesn't like to overthink things and is impulse. Sugar - Saccharine and sweet. Jubilee can almost always be found indulging in massive amounts of sugar, junk food, and the like. And yet has no effects with it whatsoever. Her diet is mind bogglingly bad but she's never had metabolism issues. Some might say this has rubbed off and has made her weird in general. But she's always hyper and never seems to crash. Trendy - Whatever is trendy at the moment, Jubilee will try to be on top of it. Whether it's music, clothes, video games, or whatever is the pop culture note of the moment she'll try to be on top of it and otherwise intent on making the biggest splash with whatever cycle is on top of things. Eighties - Remember the Eighties? She shouldn't. She wasn't born then. But she's like a living relic over from them. With how she dresses, wtih how she acts ,and with much of the lingo she uses. Jubilee doesn't care, it helps make her stand out. No one is quite sure where this came from. Logs * 2014-08-15 - Opening Shots: Start a Damned Riot In Here - A Nation-X concert on the first Friday night of the school year goes pear-shaped. * 2015-02-05 - X Marks the Splotch - Havok leads a Danger Room session with Generation X. If the Brotherhood doesn't get him, the teenagers will. * 2015-02-06 - X Marks the Homework - Havok follows up on a Danger Room session with Chamber and Jubilee. Category:Marvel Features Category:Regular Characters Category:Mutants Category:Generation X Category:Xavier's Institute Category:1997 Births Category:Available Characters